


Think of Me (Count to Three)

by ShoeUntied



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Song fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, the trifecta;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: A song fic based on Think Twice by Groove Armada  [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQM5-Ks64is]  I've never attempted a song fic before but just listen to the song, it's so them.  I've also never attempted UST before, let me know how I did.  Fluff.   Angst-no warning, school stress.   Light smut-no warnings, masturbation.





	

 

It’s so close. It’s so hot. The whole world shrunk down to two people. Trying to be one person.  
“Uuhh! I wanna…hmf.”  
“Whatchu want babe?”  
“I wanna—mmm—I wanna come at the same time. You close?”  
“Oh hell yes. You ready? You ready baby? Yeah? 1..2..3!”

\---------

“Three…” Dan whispered as he jacked off as quietly as possible in Phil’s shower. Once the blissful feeling passed, he rushed to finish washing and get out. He needed to be at lecture hall in 30 minutes. No way was he going to make it and he’d have to slither into the back of the hall yet again.  
Phil was up and, bless him, he had made tea and toast for Dan. Such a good friend to get up on a Monday morning with absolutely no real need to do so. And they had stayed up so late last night too, Final Fantasy had lulled them into a place where time didn’t exist and before they knew it 3:45 in the morning had rolled round. Dan had a passing thought that perhaps Phil was being so nice to humor him, because he was such a fan and Phil didn’t want to seem like a bad person. He did have a lot of subscribers. But no, Dan knew Phil and knew what was in his heart. He knew Phil was really and actually his friend. It just took some getting used to was all.  
“Be safe. Think of me later.” Phil grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “Then call me.”  
“Yeah. Right after my nap.” Yawning, Dan pulled the door closed behind him.  
Phil took a deep breath and let it out slow to calm himself. The sudden quiet was oppressive. He hated being home all alone. Dan knew this and came round whenever he could. He didn’t have afternoon class on Wednesdays and they’d meet up for a coffee or go to the movies. It got Phil out of the house pretty consistently. But the weekends Dan practically lived there, not even leaving when he needed to study. Phil would play music or watch a show; it didn’t seem to bother Dan in the slightest.  
As he started to tidy the kitchen it occurred to him that he should ask Dan to move in with him. I have the spare room, why not? Yes Phil, why not? He knows why. Why he hadn’t already asked Dan to move all his stuff out that weird-smelling, cramped uni dorm and into his colorful, spacious (well, more spacious than that dorm anyway) apartment.  
Phil’s mind wanders to the first time they met in person, when Dan came to stay with him while his family wasn’t home. Phil would have been home alone for days if he hadn’t invited Dan to come and visit. It helped that Phil was head-over-heels smitten and wanted nothing more than to get Dan alone, find out if Dan had similar feelings for him. Within hours, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Something about them clicked and they just took off hot and heavy.  
But once Dan returned home and they both cooled off a bit, Phil started to get scared. Soon Dan expressed that he was scared as well. It was too hot, too heavy. Neither had much experience with serious relationships and what if they burned too hot and snuffed out too early. They decided to work on being friends and visit the possibility of a relationship at some point in the future.  
And that was the crux of it, really. The friendship was going well. But Phil knew he was still terribly attracted to Dan. He suppressed it as much as possible, however found himself wanting to grope Dan’s ass while he was cooking. To rest his head on his shoulder while watching a movie. To fuck that cocky smirk off his face when he got into one of his smart ass moods. What Phil wouldn’t give to see Dan when he woke up every morning.  
What he wouldn’t give up was his friend to a relationship that might not last. Just a little longer; maybe wait until he brings up moving in. With that thought he finished putting away the last of the breakfast things. He looked around his empty flat for a moment, subconsciously rubbing a hand across the front of his pajama bottoms. He had a video to edit but that could wait a while. Glancing at the door to assure that he had locked it when Dan left, he flopped himself down on the couch. To think of Dan some more—to think of the hot and heavy times. One...two…three 

\-----

He’s the most sincere person I’ve ever met. He’s never not himself. I brought him that chocolate and he let me have the caramel ones. I bet he does like them. I bet it’s a green olives thing. He just said he didn’t like them so I could have them. The first time I had champaign was when he got it for me when my video made the front page. Such a sweet person. But I don’t deserve him. He deserves better than me. We’re such good friends and here I am wanting more. What could we possibly have to gain from any more than we are already? I’d just ruin everything if I—but we are such good friends. He hasn’t given me any indication that he’s not attracted to me anymore. I mean, he doesn’t shrink away or anything when I do happen to touch him. And maybe that’s what best friends do? I never had one before, I wouldn’t know. My god this place is colorful, but it’s so him. Bright and vibrant and saturated to the point that he fills up my whole world when he’s around. I really should tell him how much I love him. But not right now. Wow am I spacing out! I haven’t even looked at my revision notes for a while. Whatever Allison gave me, it was supposed to help me concentrate but, Damn!, it’s—“  
“Dan? You okay, hon?” The concern in Phil’s voice brought Dan out of his daze. “You look like your staring off into space. Real estate law’s that exciting is it?”  
“—what? Oh, yeah.” He took a deep breath, stretching his arms up and straightening his spine. “I can’t really concentrate. Maybe I’m just tired. Did you die?” The game Phil was playing was on a menu and Phil reached to turn the system off.  
“No, just reached a good stopping point. I’ll go back to it later.” He watched Dan gather his papers and books together in a pile that Phil knew would end up on the floor next to where Dan parked his back pack. “You going to bed?”  
Dan hummed an assent. “Maybe I’ll wake up early and study a bit before I head to psych.” The two looked at each other and both were wearing identical smirks. Phil was the first to crack up. “No.”  
“No. Yeah, probably not.” Dan folded his notes and stuffed them in his book.  
“I’m gonna take my contacts out and you can have the bathroom.” Phil called over his shoulder while Dan dug his toothbrush out of the front of his bag.  
“Do you have to do that with the door open? I just love to watch you peel off the front layer of your eyeball.” And Phil was doing just that as Dan got to the bathroom doorway and leaned his shoulder on the door jam. “Uck.”  
“It’s not that bad.” He finished placing the flimsy piece into the pot, glancing at Dan before moving to the next one. “New toothbrush?” seeing the unopened package in his hand.  
“You know, I realized I’d left my toothbrush at the dorm and just bought a new one instead of going back for it. Care if I leave it here?”  
“Sure. Here…” Placing his contact lens container in the medicine cabinet, he shuffled things around and put a few small items into a lower drawer, leaving an empty space on the shelf above his toothbrush. “There you go.”  
They shuffled past each other near the doorway--one going in, one going out—saying their goodnights. At the last possible moment Dan’s hand decided to have a mind of its own and he reached out and patted Phil’s ass.  
Time slowed down and Dan knew what look Phil was going to give him while he was still constructing it. And he had enough time to come up with something to say to that puzzled look. “Think of me later.” Dan put on the finishing touch and winked. He immediately immersed himself to the task of opening his toothbrush packaging.  
Phil shrugged, smiled wistfully, shook his head. He headed to his bedroom, the door closed tight.  
Looking himself in the eye, Dan silently screamed “What?!?” at his reflection. He cringed internally the whole time brushing his teeth. But as he systematically turned lights off around the flat, the last one the closest to where he slept on the couch, he started to think about Phil’s reaction to his hasty little pat.  
He hadn’t been angry. Or offended. Or even…sad? He’d shrugged it off like it was par for the course. Maybe he was thinking about him, right now. Maybe—Dan’s hand wandered across and down his torso as he pondered the possibility—maybe he was remembering the Hot and Heavy Times. That’s what they had called it the few times they talked about it. When Dan had stayed with Phil so he wouldn’t be alone while Phil’s family had gone off on some vacation without him. And that made Dan think of the Hot and Heavy Times. His hand slipped under the waistband of his pajamas as he thought of the one day when all they did was fuck and eat; they even fucked in the shower that day. And then the next day wandering Manchester, both of them strolling slowly, trying not to show the other how sore they were from all that fucking. As his hand wrapped around his cock, he closed his eyes and a small smile came to his lips, remembering all the little touches and pokes while trying to decide on what Halloween costumes to buy. His mind suddenly jumped back to, well, probably the best sex Dan had ever had in his life. Oh, god yeah, that had been good. One…two…three. 

\----

Phil had been in a funk all day. It was Tuesday again. He’d stayed busy all day yesterday—cleaned the place, ran the few errands he had, even gotten his editing all done from the video he and Dan had filmed this past weekend. He’d been too productive and now he had nothing to do. The video game he was caught up in at the moment hadn’t been able to hold his attention. He scanned his DVD collection but nothing jumped out at him. This time of year his subscription box was kind of slow and he’d watched the few new videos while he was folding laundry yesterday. He picked up the book from his bedside table and tried to read. But Phil could tell it was going to be a happy ending, predictably. Right now though that happy end was irritating him. It never worked out that way in real life. And, he was sure, the few times it did you didn’t really hear about it. Phil pictured a news anchor reciting “today Mr. Jones died only three weeks after his spouse, the two were married for seventy one years.” He flopped back on his bed, exasperated. That didn’t really happen, growing old with someone. People broke up, people died unexpectedly.  
Phil sighed. He was annoyed with himself how close to tears he was, and how sorry for himself he was feeling, when his phone signaled that he had a text. It was from Dan.  
can you talk right now call me asap  
He called him and Dan picked up almost before the first ring was done. “What the fuck am I doing Phil?” Dan blurted out before even saying hello.  
“Oh! Um, hi. I don’t know, what are you doing? Are you sitting in the library?” Phil was a bit dumbfounded at Dan’s outburst.  
“No Phil, I can’t talk like this in the library, it’s a quiet space. I’m outside, away from everyone else. That doesn’t matter. What I mean is what am I doing?”  
“I have to say Dan, I’m very confused by this conversation.”  
“I can’t be at university anymore-“  
“Then come over here, I’m bored anyway and we-“ Phil began to interrupt, sure he had a solution to whatever was vexing Dan.  
He was interrupted in turn by an increasingly agitated Dan. “No! I mean why am I even here, studying law, does that even matter? Is that actually going to make a difference in the grand-fucking-scheme of the universe? Is it even going to make a difference in my life; like, is it going to make me happy in any way? Is it?!?!”  
To say this was unexpected would be an understatement to Phil. His head spun to say the right thing to keep his friend calm and sane. And then he remembered. “Did you get your results back from your finals today?”  
“Yes. What has that got to do with anything?” Now Dan sounded not only defensive but a little depressed. Phil knew he had guessed correctly. He also recalled the two that had worried Dan.  
“So how did the Philosophy exam go?”  
“I aced it. It’s not like it was a foreign language to me; I already knew the basics, I just had to memorize the details.” The pendulum continued to swing away from agitated, past defensive and getting closer to defeated. Shit.  
But Phil continued to gently prod, knowing Dan needed this out of his system. “And the Real Estate Law exam?”  
“Oh gawd, I royally fucked it up. I got a 38%, Phil. I barely got through more than half the exam. Even the language was such gobblty-gook I couldn’t understand most of the questions. I failed. I’m gonna fail the course. I can’t take the next course; I can’t finish my degree. I don’t even want the degree anymore. What the fuck am I gonna do, Phil?!?” The rant had ended on a shrill tone and Phil could hear the tears around the edges of Dan’s voice.  
“Hold on there. Pump the brakes. One step at a time, love. If you had passed this exam would you have passed the class? I mean, you did the work Callahan gave you, right?”  
“yeah…” he managed some doubtful hope.  
“Okay then. Go to her office, go right now, and ask to retake the test. It’s worth a try right?” Dan made a noise of assent in Phil’s ear, sounding less panicked. “Explain to her that you just weren’t ready and you know you can do better given a little more time. I mean what’s the worst that could happen? You have to retake the course?”  
“Yeah. I guess. Okay,” Phil could hear shuffling from the other end of the phone and assumed that Dan was gathering his stuff and beginning the trek to Callahan’s office. Good. “Okay. I’m going now.”  
“Good. Call me back and tell me what she says. If I don’t answer, I’ll call you right back. I’m gonna hop in the shower.” Inspired by the sounds of Dan standing up and taking action, Phil had stood up. It was the only action he could think to do.  
“I will. Think of me while you’re in the shower.”  
Phil gave a wistful ‘hmf’ of a laugh, a smile on his face and in his voice. “Alright, bye.” He set his phone on his bedside table and plugged it in to charge, a vague plan of leaving his flat once he got out of the shower and dressed.  
Once he was in the bathroom with the water running and taking his glasses off, it hit him just how much they said that to each other when parting ways. ‘…think of me later.’ As if they each knew. Phil knew that Dan was never far from his thoughts and he hoped that Dan thought of him that often. Maybe it was an unconscious use of the power of suggestion on both their parts. Or maybe they were getting closer to revisiting a romantic relationship. Phil had noticed Dan checking him out. More than once he was waiting outside the door when Phil finished a shower. More than once Dan had gotten his attention to ask a question of him, not quite catching his words he turned to look at Dan only to see him bent over the breakfast bar, or bent over rummaging through his pack, as if he were purposefully on display.  
Had he been just as unsneaky in checking out Dan? Had he stared too long, too obviously when Dan stretched in the middle of studying and his shirt rode up? Had he too often walked around his own flat shirtless, comfortable—yes—but you weren’t really supposed to do that when you had a guest, were you?  
Hmm. Perhaps after Dan got past this crisis of his exam Phil would broach the subject. At least his call got me out of my funk. Even if I don’t know what I’m going to do once I leave home, at least I’m up and moving, doing something. And how many times had that happened? Distracting themselves by helping the other; one never really knew.  
Phil decided to leave those deeper thoughts for another time. For now, the water was hot and so was his mental picture of Dan. His mind wandered and rewound, settling on hotter, heavier times. Maybe there were hotter times in the future. 1…2…3

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically R-rated. I considered writing more detailed smut into this story in the future. Let me know if you would want that.


End file.
